diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/7 April 2017
12:00 COPY. PLUS. PASTE. 12:01 ok 12:01 I responded :3 12:04 bye 12:04 it's pleasuring 12:05 hi 12:05 oh shet the 8-year-old is here 12:05 *hides lotion* 12:05 what the heck is wrong with you? just becuz im 8 doesnt mean im stupid1 12:05 nuuuuu 12:05 that's not what i mean 12:06 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:07 damn 12:07 missed Aysh 12:07 SR what are u doin’ 12:07 put that lotion away u sick fuck 12:07 (grin) 12:08 -.- 12:08 . 12:08 am back 12:09 .____/ 12:09 what the F did i just type in 12:09 o rite i forgot to put away the stick 12:09 SR has his "dove men+ care" lotion out? 12:09 (lenny) 12:09 SR u crazy man 12:09 ye 12:09 k 12:10 up up down down left right left right B A start 12:11 yt="3hdTYAmBbFw" 12:11 Speaking of lotion (lenny) 12:11 Please no... 12:11 Kermit is my worst nightmare. 12:12 o woah 12:12 LOL 12:19 When you put this on and accidentally have volume at max because you think it's muted at beginning...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0 12:21 ha 12:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDE0EoP7iuI 01:06 hi 01:07 was busy fact-checkin' sfu's last message excluding the convos with qa 01:07 typical ego stuff 01:08 talks about how everyone has turned on him, how his diginity "endures" even without his medal, and how the staff has turned on him. 01:11 hi 01:33 Hello guys 01:36 ello 01:37 wanna join my first wiki 01:37 Right when I was going to talk to SR... 01:37 ._. 01:37 wanna join my wiki 01:40 hi 02:13 anyone wanna join my pary 02:13 party] 02:24 hi under 02:24 hi 02:24 im on sandbox trying to spawn a fallen booster 02:24 or fallen overlord 02:24 Cool 02:24 Link? 02:24 okay let me get it 02:24 diep.io/#D2F47C6BBB3056F972D9F3 02:25 on the gallery on the booster is that us chasing eachother booster 02:25 yUp 02:25 I took that pic :D 02:26 That was us 02:26 oooh 02:41 brb 02:41 K 02:43 Sigh. 02:43 hi 02:43 ih. 02:43 You got your medal? 02:44 lol, yep. 02:44 nofezz. 02:44 k 02:44 that's IZ name. 02:44 .-. 02:44 whats with the caps IZ? 02:44 UNDER A summoner spawned and i kileld it 02:44 dumb autocorrect. 02:44 nice 02:44 robot u wanna join our party 02:44 i just had to make a speech for some guys, and all the ands autocorrected to Andy. 02:45 oh, uhh, no. 02:45 i'm on iPad. 02:45 okay nvm 02:45 sigh, I'm doing some coding, which sucks on iPad, so, see ya. 02:45 (wave) 02:46 nu 02:46 pls 02:46 taking pics 02:46 dont kill meh 02:47 okay i wont 02:47 Eh, done taking pics 02:47 Brb 02:47 Uploading 02:49 K 02:49 Check the triplet page 02:51 AHHHHHHHHHHHH 02:51 I have to leave the game 02:51 I have a job to fo 02:51 Do* 03:34 Underslime 03:38 bored 03:38 y is no one good at diep 03:40 :/ 03:40 like i destroyed the whole leaderboard of FFA within 4mins and had a bad build, for Booster 03:41 even beat triplets 03:41 make players great again pls 03:48 hi 03:49 .... 03:49 hi 03:49 hi? 03:49 hi 03:50 .. 03:50 ... 04:00 SR 04:00 need ye 04:00 2 04:00 post next update 04:02 woah 04:02 lotta peeps in here 04:02 as I say that they all die 04:02 (eh) 04:06 Anyone interesting to speak to? 04:07 Uhhhh 04:07 Is that a no? 04:07 I think everyone else is afk so no 04:07 yea. 04:07 k. 04:07 because I'm not interesting at this houre 04:07 horse. 04:07 neigh. 04:07 Sigh. 04:08 I need a more, constructive, outlet. 04:08 Speaking of waffles - anyone else hungry for belgian waffles? 04:08 mmm. 04:08 Yum. 04:08 But how can I have them? 04:08 I could go for a belgian waffle with a big mac on top of it 04:08 I could go for some pickles. 04:08 yum. 04:09 and a chicken sandwich, with BBQ sauce. 04:09 no, no, SMOKEY BBQ sauce, even better. 04:09 Everything tastes better with a big mac - spaghetti, coney dogs, salad, waffles, ice cream, chicken, another sandwich, a tuna wrap 04:09 True. 04:09 ^That's my ideal buffet btw 04:09 all those foods 04:10 My ideal buffet: 8 04:10 oo 04:10 how do you make infinity symbol? 04:10 uhhh 04:10 copy paste 04:10 nice idea. 04:10 I wonder what Ursuul's ego tastes like 04:11 probably like superman ice cream 04:11 My ideal buffet: ∞ 04:11 Sigh. 04:11 You doin good Sm? 04:11 I just want my chinese food buffet (sad) 04:12 Chinese food would also be another secondary buffet 04:12 (feel) 04:12 Is that the right one? 04:12 (feel2) 04:12 thta looks like epic STEEL time. 04:12 (keks) 04:12 eh? 04:12 epic STEEL time? 04:12 eh eh? 04:13 (cricket) 04:13 (falsefeel) 04:13 /announce FOR THE TOUCHDOWN --- SEVENTY-FOUR YARDS!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:13 (clap) 04:13 oh, yea, I figured out how to do that, didn't I. 04:13 !announce Robot sucks 04:14 /announce Robot really sucks 04:14 /announce Ursuul's ego tastes like superman ice cream. 04:14 /announce HA!! 04:14 /announce BEAT THAT MOTHER NATURE!! 04:14 omg 04:14 What? 04:14 all your announcement names are on different color clocks 04:14 Yea. 04:14 Is cool. 04:15 ˥OOƆ ⅄ɹ∀Λ ⅄ɹ∀Λ 04:15 I really do need some badass chinese food that's bathed in grease and fried coatings 04:15 mmmmmmm diabetes never tasted soo good 04:16 Damnit 04:16 also rice 04:16 ¿uᴉɐƃɐ uʍop ǝpᴉsdn 'ʇᴉ ƃuɐp 04:16 cause rice is the master race food of the world 04:16 Ursuul 04:16 it goes good with any food 04:16 y u call me 04:16 Ursuul isn't here - please leave a message after the tone. 04:16 I think Ursuul turning into Sr 04:16 /announce BEEEEEP 04:16 What do you nee--- 04:16 lol. 04:16 k 04:16 ursuul 04:16 but i see him 04:16 Ursuul and SR both use terrible browsers 04:16 Safari 04:16 oh hey SR 04:16 lmao 04:16 how do you join council 04:17 go ask some dudes 04:17 (eh) 04:17 i see you've been talkin' bout safari's best feature 04:17 (Ursuul is afk) 04:17 ._. 04:17 y u do dis 04:17 /announce ¿NMOp ƎpISԀ∩ ʞɹOM ƎƆN∩ONN∀ SƎOp 04:17 ursuul 04:17 yep, it does. 04:17 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:17 I told ya he was afk 04:17 (eh) 04:17 hurts, don't it? 04:17 ;-; 04:17 ye 04:17 ˥O˥ 04:18 Yo robogt 04:18 robot 04:18 What also hurts is that my ego tastes like chinese food 04:18 ooh 04:18 Ursuul's tastes like superman ice cream 04:18 Chinese food? Haven't had those in a while. 04:18 ¿uʍop ǝpᴉsdn ɯ,I ʎɥʍ ɹǝpuoʍ ǝuoʎuɐ ʇ,usǝop ʎɥM 04:18 ROBOT 04:18 HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT 04:19 so 04:19 ursuul 04:19 AFKUul again 04:19 ¿ɐǝ⅄ 04:19 How 04:19 do you do that 04:19 upside down shit 04:19 ˙ʍouʞ ʎllɐǝɹ ʇ,uop I 'ǝɯᴉls 'ʍouʞ no⅄ 04:19 Crab rangoon..... sweet and sour chicken..... egg drop soup..... some wonton noodles for the soup........ tons of egg rolls..... perfectly sticky and fluffed white rice to dip the chicken into..... 04:19 04:19 God damn I miss chinese food. 04:20 Wow, man, dumb. 04:20 damb, dame, auto correct. 04:20 Me too smg 04:20 Or wonton soup - both are really good 04:20 ugh, arfgh. S 04:20 yep 04:20 I just had wonton soup at PF Changs the other day - shit was soo good 04:20 made my heart sparkle 04:20 wot 04:20 Z┴∩N ZI ┴∀HƆ SIH┴ 04:20 URSUUL 04:20 DONT LEAVE 04:20 I’m tryna finish the update 04:21 kek 04:21 ._. 04:21 But 04:21 WHY YOU CALL ME 04:21 watcha need 04:21 /announce lol, Urlloly, I can do this: 04:21 you like, said my name 04:21 above 04:21 yea 04:21 was planning to have you host 04:21 da next update 04:21 Oooooooooooh 04:21 ¿ɥǝ 'looƆ 04:21 Speaking of the weekly update - is there actually anything worthwhile in this week's? 04:21 But who's gonna host? 04:21 Lol. 04:22 ursuul 04:22 /announce ˙soɔɐʇ ǝɯos ʇɐǝ oʇ pǝǝu I 'ɥƃᴉS 04:22 It's like the newspaper - you sometimes get a good front page story, and most of the other pages are just tons of shit (for the most part). 04:22 besides the comics. 04:22 ^ 04:22 they're sometimes good. 04:22 Let's just think about the fact that i haven't contributed for teh update ;-; 04:22 We should add comics 04:22 to the updates 04:23 YES!! 04:23 well 04:23 I should probably do the opinion polls now... Kappa 04:23 they would be hard to draw 04:23 I'LL DRAW THEM!! 04:23 I know i saw some diep comics at reddit 04:23 But the last one i saw was shit 04:23 LOL, THEY WOULD ROCK!! 04:23 diep comics, thated gets reading!! 04:23 we can have a fun & games section if ya guys want 04:23 YES!! 04:23 Sounds tedious 04:23 well 04:24 Yea 04:24 YES YES YES!!!!!!!!! SOUNDS SO AWESOME 04:24 wot 04:24 Lol 04:24 (I'm obviously not speaking for myself cause I don't do that shit anymore) 04:24 actually we have slim pickings this week 04:24 go figure 04:24 I told ya 04:24 hi 04:24 04:24 sup 04:24 this one would be the only one where it would be mainly made by non-NT 04:24 ¡¡ʇᴉ pǝǝu ǝM 04:24 hm 04:24 Robot 04:24 hat ya doing 04:24 Ja? 04:24 you guys can suggest all the comics you want 04:24 what 04:24 Stop speaking upside down - dat meme has died as of now 04:24 ok. 04:24 >rip meme 04:24 wow 04:24 (cry) 04:25 so all we have to do is organise them 04:25 (salute) 04:25 shit 04:25 (Sword) 04:25 Ok for real someone should remove that emote 04:25 that isn't a saulte 04:25 stupid auto correct. 04:25 that's the awkward cough emote 04:25 heck we'll put a big fat link to the fun & games section talk page somewhere 04:25 oooooo 04:25 YEEZZ 04:25 right on the top 04:25 we will start a test drive over the weekend 04:26 underslime, was that what you were saying, enough with the upside downs? 04:26 /announce Featured Article This Week: Fun & Games! 04:26 how do u add pircture here like boi 04:26 Yes, 04:26 /announce That's Not an Article! 04:26 ok, well, I'll show you! 04:26 Too bad foo 04:26 (sword) 04:26 there. 04:26 My point was that you could feature a new article each week 04:26 GOOOD BYE MOTHERSHIP ): 04:26 thats how. 04:26 or a post 04:26 or whatever the fuck you want 04:26 wait... 04:26 right on the top of the news 04:26 k 04:26 new article... 04:26 MOTHERSHIP GONE 04:27 nah, d be to hard for no imaginative peeps. 04:27 HOW DARE THE DEVEELOPER DO THIS 04:27 Mothership died a long time ago. 04:27 So did regular Diep updates! 04:27 its developer FAUL 04:27 o 04:27 becuase i didnt get to play that gamemode 04:27 It was pretty dope 04:28 compared to all the copies of FFA we have now - it was one of the best modes 04:28 (kill) 04:28 (shoot) 04:28 (bullet bullet gun) 04:28 (violence) 04:28 which gamemode u like MAZE OR MPTHERSHIUP 04:28 MOTHERSHIP 04:28 (any violence at all?) 04:28 Maze is one of the copies of FFA 04:28 (rape) 04:28 WHO LIKES MAZE 04:28 (pillaging) 04:28 not me 04:28 (pirate) 04:29 close enough. 04:29 Nobody likes maze. Literally less than 5% of Diep's entire playerbase likes maze. 04:29 Oh, yea, btw guys, guess what! 04:29 im in the school play! 04:29 i is a porcupine! 04:29 i... bite... people... 04:29 looks than reads comment �������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� 04:29 and... steal wallets... 04:30 School plays are dumb imo 04:30 i know 04:30 (rage) 04:30 Yeah that's right - get shit on 04:30 Kappa 04:30 doge meme! 04:30 04:30 I'M IN IT!! NO DISSN MY PLAYZ!! 04:30 (rage2) 04:30 (rage3) 04:30 Underslime 04:30 (pissed2) 04:30 I’m aboot to post da update 04:30 get ready lad 04:30 or SR 04:30 aww, I was gonna do that... 04:31 o SR iz ded 04:31 rip 04:31 (pissed) 04:31 (pissed2) 04:31 You expected SR to not be dead in chat? (laugh8) 04:31 lol. 04:31 i speak japenaess ��﷽௵﷽﷽﷽﷽ GOT HIM! 04:31 GOT HIM 04:31 loo. 04:31 That's Arabic. 04:31 LOL DANG IT 04:31 (XD) 04:31 STARTS SMILES AND LOOKS AT THE DOG 04:31 whyz it need to be lower case? 04:32 ,' 04:32 (rage) 04:32 (lewd) 04:32 OOOH CHAT NO 04:32 (o) 04:32 8 04:32 *_* 04:32 lol, I love that one. 04:32 これは日本語です。<---- This is Japanese. 04:32 @@@@@@_______@@@@@@@@@ 04:32 oh yea, honey. 04:32 04:32 I love that. 04:32 HONEY 04:33 H O N E Y 04:33 H O N Y 04:33 i cant belive i can fly tank fells from the sk and breaks 04:33 THE SECRETS OF THE CHAT! 04:33 / 04:33 (tank) 04:33 What's with you and honey? 04:33 (h) h 04:33 (o) o 04:33 twin vs machine gun 04:33 (n) n 04:33 Is this another meme the kids are smoking these days? 04:33 (y) y 04:33 WHAT THE 04:33 / 04:33 LOL 04:33 (/) 04:34 Yeah - you smoke memes. 04:34 theres this meam im AUTISTIC 04:34 s 04:34 meme 04:34 i smoke children. 04:34 i know 04:34 ^Sounds relaxing. 04:34 lol, right, get this, 04:34 my teacher has a Tati, right? 04:34 a tattoo? 04:34 *tatoo 04:34 yeah 04:34 thought so 04:34 dang it, 04:34 and, so, 04:34 my life matters 04:34 Anyways 04:34 life is / 04:34 he pretends he doesn't, 04:34 hi 04:35 life is \ change tank 04:35 so when we said, how come we can see it'll, 04:35 hi 04:35 he said, 04:35 What's going on 04:35 because you all smoke the same stuff. 04:35 MY TEACHER 04:35 lmao 04:35 noyjing 04:35 He shouldn't be saying that in your grade. 04:35 noyjing? 04:35 my grade? 04:35 noyjing? 04:35 th ailen said which day is i and AYYYLMAO1 04:35 watta you know about my grade? 04:35 / 04:36 #stalker 04:36 I thought you said you were 13 or 15 or something around there 04:36 (greensquare) 04:36 14, wow. 04:36 well, almost 14. 04:36 Close enough (eh) 04:36 AHA! 04:36 rekt' 04:36 im incredibally intelegen Thor my age. 04:36 (greenpenta) 04:36 yes yes so I've heard 04:36 stupid, dame, thing, argh, 04:36 And seen firsthand 04:36 arrggh, 04:36 illuminati pentagon CONFIRMED 04:36 Uh 04:37 Lol 04:37 first hand? 04:37 Yes. 04:37 I watch everyone m8 04:37 wadda I do that's was smart? 04:37 (greentriangle) 04:37 (or sarcasm) 04:37 I GO KILLED BY A BASIC TANK YESTERAY WHEN I WAS PLAYING with a 45 lvl stalker ): 04:37 (greentriangle) Illuminati confirmed 04:37 No - I'm saying I agree with your statement that you're more intelligent than the average person of your age. 04:37 ./ 04:37 How? 04:37 :/ 04:38 Because you don't whine like a baby and make me want to snap your neck off. 04:38 =/ 04:38 teamed with a twin 04:38 (eh) Hey - it's the truth. 04:38 and kileld me 04:38 killed 04:38 ey 04:38 What a nice and heartfelt statement. 04:38 UNDERSLIME 04:38 sad 04:38 hes afk 04:38 thankyou smg. 04:38 Are you guys playing Diep.io? 04:38 I know right? I rarely give out compliments of that magnitude. 04:38 Superrobot 04:38 pls 04:38 post 04:38 blog 04:38 lol. 04:39 (smile) 04:39 why no smile emoji? 04:39 thats just sad. 04:39 Are you guys playing diep.io? 04:39 no. 04:39 Ursuul - I actually complimented someone. Please send the police to my house because there's an impostor currently using my computer. 04:39 Then what's going on? 04:39 this is why i IU RELOAD TO GET IN A WINNING TEAM TO NOT GET KILLEDBY A BASIC TANK WHY YESTERDAY �� 04:39 /announce NO ONE IS PLAYING DIEP! 04:40 URSULL IS 04:40 /announce YAY 04:40 so 04:40 What 04:40 I was. Until I died about 3 hours ago. 04:40 (eh) 04:40 my highscore on a battleship was 45 04:40 I don't play diep. 04:40 much. 04:40 145,699 highsacore 04:40 ? 04:40 55min 04:40 maybe when there's a point. 04:40 but there never is. 04:40 I play diep until some cancer class comes along and kills me without even trying. Because who needs balancing? (eh) 04:40 right. 04:41 snipr WORST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:41 04:41 SMIPER 04:41 sr, why?!?!?!?! 04:41 sniper 04:41 (sniper) 04:41 trapper is wost 04:41 Auto Smasher actually is 04:41 hunter is worst 04:41 i like tacos 04:41 assassin or the big cannon is worst 04:41 theres never enough though. 04:41 RIGHT - thank you for reminding me about tacos. 04:41 i love tacos... 04:41 What is the worst tank in diep.io 04:42 That was another thing I wanted on my buffet. 04:42 taco bell 04:42 id have to say... 04:42 (sniper) or (you) 04:42 necromancer 04:42 is 04:42 worst 04:42 i hate anything that just shoots bullets. 04:42 Nah I think it's auto smasher 04:42 u hit to squares BRUH WORSTLESS 04:43 i played as octotank when it first came out though.. 04:43 Necromancer is objectively the worst class in the game because you can't technically fire anything. 04:43 YEAH 04:43 true.... 04:43 But necromancer can have alot of drones 04:43 I would say the same for smasher, but smasher receives passive bonuses to body damage 04:43 i like it, Andy it's not too bad, *cough cough* ursuul 04:43 is factory a GOOD TANK because i used the factory alot 04:43 ther, again, and to Andy!! 04:43 Factory is easily a good pubstomping class 04:43 What is the best tank in diep.io 04:44 me. 04:44 ARENA CLOSER 04:44 Overlord. 04:44 OR DOMINATOR 04:44 Overlord is literally unkillable 04:44 oh wait, I'm not playing. 04:44 bruh overlord 04:44 i like overlord, but sucks to get. 04:44 i guess 04:44 I think it's the Skimmer 04:44 takes AGES 04:44 DESTROYER! one hit 04:44 Overlord has claw to outplay destroyer 04:44 and spread drones 04:45 bruh 04:45 Hey guys I have a question for you 04:45 Oh yea, so, ehattid you guys say in the end about diep funnies? 04:45 WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE GLITCH U SAW 04:45 Is OverLord OverUsed? Yes. 04:45 instant reload glitch 04:45 04:45 But you have to go to her to see it 04:45 yeah instant reload was literally the biggest game breaking glitch of all time. 04:45 also 04:45 Detroyer = unkillable 04:46 spike BOUNCE 04:46 what is your favorite SMASHER UPGRADES 04:46 If Mega Smasher was still in the game - then it would actually be a pretty good class to use. 04:46 LANDMINE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:46 04:47 /announce WATTID WE SAYS ABOUT TE FUNNIES? 04:47 sr, you alive? 04:47 Battleship#comm-95606 04:47 question 04:48 ANYONE WANNA HAVE fight on diepio sandbox 04:48 any tank 04:48 Oh I know the answer to that Terry 04:48 What 04:48 It's because the Battleship upgrades from multiple classes - therefore the backgrounds it has can be different depending on what class you upgrade from. 04:48 is the answer 04:49 un battleship worsy 04:49 worst 04:49 The one I had when I took that picture was Green 04:49 the other one was the "normal" blue 04:49 its blue RIGHT NOW 04:49 my favorit color 04:49 Well I put a image of the tank upgraded from twin flank with old colors 04:51 Wait wait what? 04:51 I'm in game now and the battleship has no blue background 04:51 I WROTE A comment on batttleshio 04:51 both are green.... 04:51 batleship 04:51 yes] 04:51 I guess they changed the background orders 04:51 cause one used to be blue and the other was that green 04:51 It says because it was GLITCH 04:51 tjey did it was A GLITCH 04:51 No it wasn't a glitch 04:52 What was glitch 04:52 it was just a consequence of a feature 04:52 not a glitch 04:52 Wherever it says that it's a glitch should be removed - because it never was. 04:52 SEEE LOOK Sometimes, there is a glitch that will make the Battleship selection in Overseer’s Upgrade branch move to the top and have a green background instead of dark blue. 04:52 WHAT?! 04:52 hmmm 04:52 Overseer THAT was the other branch 04:52 hold on 04:53 yeah 04:53 TWIN FLANK 04:53 / 04:53 Ok 04:53 ILL 04:53 Overseer branch has the original blue, but twin and flank guard have the green 04:53 do ya wanna have a tank deathmatch on sanbox or 2 teams 04:53 I thought you were talking about something else - what you said about the order going to the top WAS in fact a glitch 04:54 cause it was supposed to stay at the bottom 04:54 / 04:54 04:54 Stop typing slashes 04:54 I'm using mobile 04:54 Not you - BigDiep 04:54 I aptly named the WU "A Happy Week" 04:54 go to the destroyer and look at the comments u can see my story there (: 04:54 04:55 What is your favorite tank in diep.io 04:55 who me 04:56 Everyone here 04:56 booster=tri angle 04:56 cool 04:56 (greentriangle) 04:59 terry wanna join my server sandbox 05:00 this is my server if ya join diep.io/#16B628F3BB303E29B7F300 sandbox 05:00 ._. 05:51 Hi -smg 05:51 Hi -smg 05:51 Have you checked out my blog 05:52 . 05:52 ? 05:52 im like boi' 05:53 User blog:Kuro redfox/test 1( storage) 05:53 Are those real facts? 05:53 It seems highly unlikely that the developer of agario is the same developer of diep.i 05:53 o* 05:53 Dude 05:54 Didn't you checked for 05:54 .io app? 05:54 English? 05:54 Due 05:54 It says "from the Creator of agar.io 05:55 I never use mobile - so I wouldn't know. 05:55 Mobile = literal garbage 05:55 It says right there 05:56 Oh 05:56 Now wonder diep.io is still trash (laugh8) 05:56 No* 05:58 Wat 05:59 Miniclipped 05:59 Eyy 05:59 Miniclip just fucked me over. Twice. 06:00 Piss off minicuck - ya big headed wanka 06:01 So you don't like diep? 06:01 I never really did from the start. 06:01 (eh) 06:01 (git lost then) 06:01 (lenny) 06:02 Imma say the same thing I said to Ursuul - I'm more of a manager than a contributor. 06:02 Humpy 06:02 . 06:03 Hmmmph. 06:05 Can you not ruin my day 06:07 I don't know - what parameters are you setting for that? 06:07 Well.... 06:07 Ima eat yogurt 06:07 Speaking of food - do you like belgian waffles? 06:07 Waffles are good 06:07 Rarely eat 06:07 En 06:08 "I never really liked it from the start"smg 2016-2017 ^parameter 06:10 Well - it's a pretty shit game imo. 06:10 :/ 06:10 It has no balancing at all - I don't even know how it can even be considered a "game". 06:10 :///////////////////////////////////////////// 06:11 I'm not wrong (eh) 06:11 I think I am at fault 06:11 Because I liek it 06:11 Well, this demonstrated that what is a .Io game 06:12 True - IO games are not really games, because not a single one has survived for longer than 2 years. 06:12 Agar is 06:12 And cursors.io 06:13 Ok - being spammed by brainless kids as your entire playerbase is not "surviving". 06:13 Both are created by same person 06:13 You made me triple chin 06:13 (wut) 06:13 And I don't like it 06:14 Okay, that really is staring to ruin my day 06:14 It's like TF2 (which is an actual game and a VERY successful one at that) - the playerbase is becoming more kid spammed than ever before, thereby making people like me consider the game "dead". Which it kinda is as of now, sadly. 06:15 Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkklkklkkkkkkkk 06:15 U font is 2 big 06:15 I like it because of that. 06:15 Tf? Sounds familiar 06:15 Team Fortress 2 06:16 :/ 06:16 literally the top most popular game on Steam for like 4 years in a row. 06:16 Which is unheard of. 06:16 Diep isn a really hit tbh 06:16 Okay, one more question 06:17 Well Diep only has like 5k-8k players at most as of now. TF2 has literally over 300,000 at a MINIMUM. 06:20 Why the freaking bloody hell do you came here at the first place 06:20 (eh) 06:21 What're you getting all worked up about? 06:21 Hear hear 06:21 Dramas (lenny) 06:21 You (triggered) me 06:21 A bit 06:22 By calling Diep a piece of shit> 06:22 ? 06:22 There's always gonna be that one peep who calls your favorite game a piece of shit - it happens. 06:22 Sunrie, sunset... 06:23 From the one that is senior moderator? 06:23 You talk'n to me? 06:23 Hey robot 06:23 Nope 06:23 Straw. 06:23 (get it? Cause, hey, straw...) 06:23 I saw de leak that Ur colourbli 06:23 And 06:23 . 06:23 Heh. 06:24 Thats old as... 06:24 well... 06:24 You are the one who leaked it (lenny) 06:24 Yea. 06:24 Kuro is questioning why I'm a senior mod, yet completely hate Diep 06:24 I thought everybody knew, either that, or everybody forgot. 06:24 since our wikia is entirely about that 06:24 o. 06:24 You denied it last time I asked u 06:24 Cause you can boss peeps around. 06:25 ^A good excuse 06:25 (eh) 06:25 New 06:25 Nope 06:25 Nope 06:25 Lol. 06:25 Nope 06:25 Yas 06:25 (nope) 06:25 Fine 06:25 Oh, man, the lag. 06:25 (no) 06:25 iz cause I don't put up with people's shit that Ursuul lets me stick around 06:25 I don't even put up with ursuul's shit - hence why I quit the NT 06:25 Left. 06:26 Nt, I want. 06:26 NT I NEED 06:26 Right o 06:26 Hold on a sec 06:26 NEWS TEAM, BE MINE!! 06:26 Let me at least understand 06:26 NT was a waste of my time and effort - so i quit spontaneously and caused Ursuul to be sad (I think) 06:26 Nope 06:27 He's with 06:27 06:27 I love writing. 06:27 Sith* 06:27 Hell - I barely contribute much to this wiki nowadays cause I know some dumbass kid is gonna fuck up my good quality edits. 06:27 And tell me i'm not creative, and i'll explodinate you. 06:27 *-* 06:27 ^ 06:27 Easter egg hear I come 06:27 Next thursday. 06:28 Is that going all day, or for a week? 06:28 Because i might miss out... 06:28 Are they actually putting the egg hunt on? 06:28 Yep, we would. 06:28 The thing is though, 06:28 Whats the hover feature look like? 06:29 A BLUE BOX, OR WHAT? 06:29 STUPID CAPS 06:30 That reminds me, I had to instal WHAM 06:30 It seems like sm have it again 06:30 A hover element is invisible 06:30 it "hovers" off of the page 06:30 Unless you put in specific targets to make it appear 06:30 like the Egg hunt 06:30 ok. 06:30 Ahh, why??? 06:31 I was happy that I got fired 06:31 Stupid global js perssonal thing wont work. 06:31 So we have to put codes in specific pages? 06:31 Oh wait I'm thinking of a different version of the hover element 06:31 sorry - a hover element is an element that does something when your mouse hovers over it 06:31 at least for CSS anyways 06:32 Ugh, SMG, you good at coding? 06:32 CSS? No 06:32 JS? No 06:32 HTML - of course 06:32 Ugh, damb it. 06:32 I can't instal WHAM 06:32 I might actually be able to help you with that 06:32 I need to erase a googlers existance from my wiki. 06:32 link me to the WHAM page 06:33 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/WHAM 06:33 WHAM 06:33 Best name 2017 06:33 Lol. 06:34 Hmmm 06:34 mmmH 06:02 <Özün Oldun> test 06:08 noo 08:06 Bruh ur chat's borked. Didn't see you enter. 08:10 is bored 08:12 I'm working on VIP tag, with a youtube channel; noi other user has done this 08:15 Ursuul, wut da fuq. 08:22 I just got done playing a genuinely terrible game. 08:30 Nothing more boring than playing on a dominating team. 08:38 hoi 08:38 chat is borked? 08:38 heck 08:38 did you die? 08:38 I don’t see ye on leaderboard 08:38 I died because there weren't any challenges and I wanted to switch classes. 08:38 Gonna go Penta. 08:38 Hey guys 08:39 ok 08:39 wanna just 08:39 Sorry, meant Spread. 08:39 switch to another server? 08:39 this one is ded 08:39 Sure, why not. 08:39 I need your help plz ! 08:39 Dew itt 08:39 kk 08:40 Who's A Googler? 09:09 Bastard got me. Imma bounce, k? k. 09:09 ye 09:10 best way to get a high score: don’t die 09:10 But, protectors. Protectors have killed me more times than players. 09:11 I don't have blackfire's patience. 09:20 hi 09:23 got rekt 09:23 by LOL 09:23 fell for the oldest trick in the book 09:23 :/ 09:24 you appear to be quite dead lol 09:24 imma set up Özün Oldun again 09:28 oh he left 09:28 I didn’t even see 09:28 ;-; 09:28 Özün Oldun wot 09:29 chat pls 09:29 I’m so confused lol 11:51 ayy 11:51 rf 11:51 f 11:51 f 11:51 f 11:51 f 11:51 f 11:51 f Category:Chat Logs